


Красное и черное

by Luvyshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka
Summary: Красное Кита и черное Широ глазами Пидж.





	

Последний день перед решающим боем команда Вольтрона проводит на Олкарионе. Пидж уверена, как бы не был комфортен Замок, всем хочется напоследок почувствовать под ногами твердую землю и подышать воздухом, так напоминающим земной. 

— Завтра трудный день, нам нужно отдохнуть и привести в порядок мысли, чтобы быть собранными, — говорит Широ, когда команда наблюдает за последними перепалками Корана со Славом над телудавом.

И Пидж понимает, насколько он прав, события последних дней не на шутку взбудоражили команду. Парни соглашаются с ним, только Кит выглядит хмурым и отстраненным, но быстро светлеет лицом, когда Широ ободряюще кладет ему руку на плечо.

Пидж думает, что Киту сейчас сложнее всех. Но и самой ей хочется побыть в одиночестве и подумать о многом.

Города Олкариона освобождены от галрийских войск, но Пидж просит добродушную и по-сказочному таинственную Райнер помочь ей разместиться на ночь в лесу.

Внутри гигантского ореха, все поверхности которого устланы шелковистой мякотью (довольно вкусной и питательной — Пидж проводит сравнительный анализ с зеленой массой из Замка не в пользу последней), Пидж чувствует себя как дома. С помощью техномагической диадемы олкари она трансформирует пространство — конструирует себе мягкий диванчик, столик, небольшое прозрачное окошко и свисающее из центра "потолка" круглое ядрышко, наполненное лучистым теплым светом.

Устроившись на мягко-пружинистом диване, Пидж выкладывает из рюкзака своих постоянных спутников — компьютер, дневник и цветные карандаши для записей. 

Ей не впервой нервничать перед боем, и лучшее средство от тревоги — это закопаться с головой в те вопросы, которые она поставила перед собой в первый же вечер в Замке львов. Магия магией, но прагматичный пытливый ум Пидж жаждет понять и обосновать с научной точки зрения те моменты, в которые ему мало просто верить. Что за энергия звала Кита в пустыне? Почему Синий лев выбрал именно Лэнса? Как были созданы биомеханические львы? Как они понимают друг друга? Как работает этот сложный психофизиологический механизм? Она без устали может листать данные земной науки, начиная с древней варварской теории биомеханики животных организмов Декарта и заканчивая самыми современными (часто безумными) теориями искусственного интеллекта и разумной эктоплазмы.

Пидж цепляется за них в отчаянной надежде, что если поймет суть своим таким несовершенным земным мозгом, то Вольтрон станет сильнее. И они одержат победу в завтрашней тяжелой битве. И скоро, очень скоро она найдет папу и Мэтта. 

Но все теории бессильны объяснить инопланетную магию, логически выстроенные идеальные формулы не дают ответов и одна за другой теряют свою красоту звучания и насыщенность цветов. 

Отложив бесполезный компьютер, Пидж бездумно выводит загогулины и спирали в потрепанном дневнике — _Перестань, Кэйти, последняя земная бумага!_ — давит черным грифелем карандаша, пока он не ломается, и в центре жирной черной спирали не образовывается рваное отверстие.

— Молодец, Пидж, вот ты и сделала собственную черную дыру, — ворчит она и вытряхивает из пластикового футляра остальные цветные карандаши. Много лет назад карандаши на Земле выпускались исключительно в картонных коробках, Пидж видела такие в музее. 

— Хорошо, что ты не из картона, космические приключения не для картонных коробок, — наставительно говорит Пидж пластиковому футляру и поправляет очки на носу. 

Она рассеянно перебирает в пальцах гладкие яркие стержни и раскладывает их перед собой в порядке очередности цветов земной радуги. Это занятие всегда радует глаз и успокаивает. Световая дисперсия в результате атмосферного оптического явления родной планеты — понятнее быть не может.

Черный карандаш — поломанный, исписанный в два раза больше остальных — Пидж откладывает в сторону. Цвета напоминают ей о Вольтроне, и она вспоминает, как чувствуются остальные пилоты в вольтроновской синхронизации. 

Вот Ханк — желтый, объемный, теплый, как тот настырный солнечный луч, пробирающийся по утрам в ее комнату в Гарнизоне и дразнящий своим теплом веки, переползающий на кончик носа, пока она окончательно не проснется и не чихнет. Желтый с запахом маминых блинчиков — больших, круглых, с хрустящей корочкой. Добродушие и теплота, домашний уют.

Лэнс ощущается стремительным водным потоком, изменчивым и переливчатым, солоноватыми брызгами обдающим ее лицо, как море, когда они отдыхали всей семьей на Больших островах. Синий поток может печально журчать или весело свистеть песнями дельфинов, обволакивать, увлекать за собой на глубину и легко выталкивать ввысь, с клекотом и смехом, чтобы подхватить в последний момент и бережно опустить в свою прохладу, нести дальше, поддерживая. Хвастовство и ранимость, гибкая опора.

Зеленый самой Пидж всегда где-то между ними обоими, она не знает, как ощущается, но сама суть этого цвета для нее в запахе свежескошенного газона перед домом, или весенней зелени рано утром, когда после бессонной, пролетевшей как один миг, ночи у телескопа выйдешь на крыльцо размять затекшие мышцы. Пидж только начинает познавать природу и все богатство единства в ней, и ей сложно разобраться с собственными чувствами.

Красный. Кит. Сильный и горячий, упрямый. Когда Кит наносит удар рукой или клинком Вольтрона, по синхрону вздымается ворох слепящих искр, обжигает эмоциями — восторгом или яростью. Кит страстный и несдержанный. Он всегда рядом с центром Вольтрона — черным Широ. 

Пидж берет черный карандаш и кладет его на верхушку "радуги". Густое черное пространство Широ спокойное, умиротворяющее, не таит пугающей пустоты или зловещего морока, в него хочется погрузиться с головой, оно всегда примет и впустит, утешит.

Еще одна загадка из тщательно собранных Пидж — красное и черное всегда вместе, всегда близки. Пидж пыталась объяснить себе это явление по аналогии с особенной тесной взаимосвязью человеческого головного мозга и правой руки, пока однажды во время боя не увидела, как красное укутало черное, полностью спрятав в себя. Тогда Заркон пытался вырвать Черного льва своей властью над ним, и Пидж слышала, как Кит орет в коммуникаторе "Широ, сражайся!", и тогда уже было неважно, кто из них командир, и кто отдает приказы. По правде говоря, для Пидж никогда не было ясности, кто главный, а кто подчиняющийся в отношениях Широ и Кита, настолько равны и близки они были. Ей всегда было немного завидно из-за этой тесной связи и того, что она видела между ними в вольтроновской синхронизации. 

За окном темнеет, но Пидж не хочется спать, она решает выйти и подышать воздухом, может, провести парочку тестов с диадемой олкари. Исполинские деревья возвышаются вокруг нее, несут свои кроны ввысь усеянного первыми звездами неба. На мгновение Пидж кажется, что она на Земле, но незнакомые созвездия быстро разрушают иллюзию. 

— Что же, Пидж, от теории к практике, давай немножко поработаем. Как там говорит Райнер? Почувствуй единство со всем живым, — Пидж поправляет диадему и подходит к ближайшему дереву. Сейчас она не нуждается в оружии или средстве передвижения, а просто хочет узнать, что происходит внутри дерева. Кора под рукой шершавая и теплая, отзывается на прикосновение открытой ладони легкой щекочущей вибрацией. 

Пидж закрывает глаза и погружается в ощущения. Дерево дышит, клетки делятся и растут, корни углубляются в землю, а ветви тянутся вверх к небосводу, по древесным венам движется сок — молочно белый, сладкий. Энергия дерева светится и поет, она осязаема и сильна. В ней Пидж видит и свой поток — пульсирующий мягким зеленым цветом, сильный и стремительный. И формулы — много формул земных и неземных наук мелькает перед глазами, выстраиваясь в линейные ряды и круговые циклы в безупречной гармонии, наполняя сердце радостью и благоговением.

С восторгом первооткрывателя Пидж идет от дерева к дереву, пробуя и насыщаясь, открывая этот дивный мир. Деревья разные, каждое со своим характером: одни молодые и здоровые, сильные, щедро делятся энергией, подхватывают сознание Пидж высоко к самой верхушке кроны, радостные и ликующие от самого процесса жизни; и старые и угасающие, готовящиеся уйти в небытие с благодарностью к планете и всему живому на ней.

Уходя все дальше в глубину леса, Пидж замечает, что некоторые деревья заселены, олкари не все вернулись в города. Домики в виде древесных грибов или плодов — одиночные или целыми колониями, то тут то там усеивают стволы и кроны исполинов, светятся теплым мягким светом. И она может улавливать энергию жителей, которая плотно вплетается в сияющий поток энергии деревьев. Олкари светлые, гармоничные существа, они поддерживают и питают свои деревья, а те в свою очередь делятся с ними знанием и силой. Олкарион — планета единства духа и материи.

Пидж думает, что после победы над Зарконом, она обязательно привезет на Олкарион свою семью, чтобы показать им чудесную магию природы. Ей просто жизненно необходимо поделиться всем этим богатством с землянами.

Возле одного из деревьев она останавливается, озадаченная. Дерево молодое, здоровое, энергия его бьет светящим потоком, но в него вплетается... то, что Пидж очень знакомо. 

_Красное и черное._

— Широ? Кит? — вслух спрашивает Пидж и смотрит вверх. На одной из толстых ветвей высоко-высоко, на самой верхушке, она замечает свечение маленького жилища. От радости, что можно прямо сейчас поделиться открывшимся знанием с друзьями, Пидж просьбой конструирует ступени в стволе дерева и торопится подняться к домику. Но чем выше она поднимается, тем горячее становится кора под ладонями, и тем ярче и сильнее ощущаются черный и красный потоки, и шаги Пидж замедляются. Теперь ей больше хочется разобраться в происходящем, может, сейчас она узнает ответ на давно мучающий вопрос.

Оказавшись наравне с плодовым домиком, притаившимся на толстой ветви среди листвы, Пидж останавливается и прислушивается к дереву. И одновременно слышит смех. Это смеется Кит. Звук его смеха настолько непривычен, что Пидж неосознанно прячется среди листьев и только спустя несколько мгновений осторожно выглядывает.

Широ и Кит валяются на освещенной теплым желтым светом площадке перед домиком. Широ щекочет Кита, опрокидывает на спину, они смеются оба беззаботным счастливым смехом, борются как молодые игривые львы, и по ладоням Пидж, прижатым к стволу дерева, проходит волна вибрации. Она улыбается удивленно. Выскакивать из листвы внезапно перед военными Пидж не собирается, и уже раздумывает, как бы так деликатно заявить о своем присутствии без риска остаться без головы, когда вдруг Кит одним быстрым движением обхватывает талию Широ ногами и оказывается сверху. Красный поток вспыхивает яркими искрами, игриво обвивает черный. 

— Я тебя сделал, Такаши, — довольно заявляет Кит и коленями сильнее сжимает бедра Широ. Пидж уверена, что их командир сильнее, и ему ничего не стоит завалить Кита, но Широ почему-то медлит. Он кладет руку на затылок Кита, притягивает к себе, и за секунду до того, как губы прижмутся к губам, Пидж _понимает все._

Красный растворяется в черном. Единый поток бурлит и вырывается высоко в небо, танцует там среди чужих созвездий, разгорается и гудит пламенем. 

Кит ложится на Широ всем телом, ласкает ртом, поцелуи углубляются, становятся все более голодными и нетерпеливыми, Широ гладит напряженную спину Кита и забирается руками под его куртку, коленями обнимает бедра. Ладони Пидж будто прикипают к коре, она замирает, не в силах пошевелиться. Кит разрывает поцелуй и рукой в неизменной перчатке поворачивает подбородок Широ вбок так же, как на военной базе в пустыне, когда нашел Широ на лабораторном столе. Пидж тогда впервые увидела их. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Кит и осыпает быстрыми поцелуями шею Широ, опускается все ниже, и Широ стонет под ним и запрокидывает голову, сжимает объятия крепче. Они оба такие красивые, как бесконечные идеальные циклы формул в потоках черного и красного. Воздух вокруг Пидж электризуется, наполняется запахом чужого возбуждения, вздохами и стонами, и Пидж понимает, что если она сейчас не заставит себя уйти, то больше не сможет смотреть друзьям в глаза. 

Спускаясь вниз, Пидж ведет рукой по стволу дерева, и по пояснице ее пробегает сладкая горячая дрожь — отголосок чужого удовольствия. 

— Ох, ты ж... квизнак, золотое сечение, — бормочет Пидж и пытается ускорить шаг, хотя ноги заплетаются и подгибаются коленки. 

_Любовь._

Красное и черное разделяются и вновь соединяются, растворяются друг в друге, тяжело пульсируют огненными всполохами и выписывают спирали высоко среди щедро усыпанного звездами неба.

Наконец, добравшись до земли, Пидж снимает диадему и бредет к своему дереву, будто пьяная. В домике она валится на диван с дневником и дорисовывает вокруг черной спирали красную, делает их такими, какими видела — неслучайными в природе. Золотыми спиралями.* 

Пидж закрывает дневник и прижимает его к груди. Улыбается.

— Пидж, с такой магией в голове у Вольтрона нам никакая Галра не страшна, — шепчет она сама себе и проваливается в глубокий сон. 

Завтра они победят.

 

********

 

Победа далась слишком дорогой ценой.  
На Кита больно и страшно смотреть. Пидж не смотрит, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своей цели. Паладины сплотились рядом с ней, на их лицах растерянность, но взгляды полны надежды. Пидж чувствует на границе сознания синий, желтый и красный, они пульсируют вокруг нее надежной опорой.

Но сейчас ей нужен черный.

Черный поток далеко, извивается и бурлит, плещется яростно. Далекий, но сильный и непокорный. Несломленный.

Широ сражается.

Формулы выстраиваются стройными рядами, заполняя сознание Пидж, цифровые значения вплетаются светящейся вязью в черный поток, пульсируют в нем, и она отчаянно тянется, чтобы схватить конец убегающей энергетической ленты. 

Пидж не знает, сколько проходит времени, когда она, наконец, снимает диадему. Она ужасно устала, и чувствует себя маленькой девочкой, пытающейся совершить невозможное, и теперь ей нужно посмотреть в глаза друзьям. Кит, Лэнс, Ханк, Аллура и Коран одинаково бледны, и Пидж понимает, что времени прошло очень много.

Кит оказывается ближе всех, он нетерпеливо касается ее руки и заглядывает в глаза. Пидж пожимает его горячую ладонь одними кончиками пальцев и кивает устало, но счастливо. 

— Мы найдем его, обязательно найдем, — тихо, но уверенно обещает она. — Теперь я знаю, как. 

 

_*Золотая спираль — в геометрии логарифмическая спираль, скорость роста которой равна φ, золотой пропорции._

**Author's Note:**

> Русскоязычное сообщество по пейрингу Широ и Кит ждет своих читателей http://shirokeith.diary.ru/ Приходите =)


End file.
